


The hope we provide for the rest of the world

by CarnivalLamp



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, pov: author doesnt know what he’s doing, sorry there wasnt very shippy content i just dreamt about this and needed to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalLamp/pseuds/CarnivalLamp
Summary: There was one person who would be permanently missing from their group; Ms. Chiaki Nanami. She was long dead by now, the real her having been used by Enoshima to corrupt everyone in this room (minus Hinata) and steer them onto the path of absolute despair. Hinata himself hadn’t been subjected to the brainwashing, nor had he technically even been present before or after that incident. At that time, he’d been Izuru Kamukura. Honestly, he could still very well be Izuru, but he chose to ignore that fact.—tl;dr: post-sdr2 hajime gets sad about chiaki being gone and nagito comforts him :)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 34





	The hope we provide for the rest of the world

Hinata sighed, running a hand through his hair. He didn't know what day it was, or how long he’d been awake. Sonia had been taking count on how long it’d been since the Neo World Program survivors had woken up, but there’d been no clocks around the island, and no one had bothered to tell them what day or time it was. They just had to guess.

Hinata did know, however, that it’d been two days since everyone was back together again. Two days since Nagito had woken up, and two days since the entirety of the ‘remnants of despair’ had been reunited. It was strange seeing everyone in one room after so long. . . The last time they’d all been together like this, it had ended in Imposter being slaughtered. 

Well. . . Almost everyone. There was one person who would be permanently missing from their group; Ms. Chiaki Nanami. She was long dead by now, the real her having been used by Enoshima to corrupt everyone in this room (minus Hinata) and steer them onto the path of absolute despair. Hinata himself hadn’t been subjected to the brainwashing, nor had he technically even been present before or after that incident. At that time, he’d been Izuru Kamukura. Honestly, he could still very well  _ be  _ Izuru, but he chose to ignore that fact. 

A cold presence on his shoulder snapped the brunette out of his thoughts. His head jerked to his right, finding Komaeda standing there with a very tired smile plastered on his sickly pale face. He had dark bags under his eyes, and his unruly curls wisped in every which way. 

Hinata’s eyes drifted down to the hand on his shoulder. When Komaeda had woken up, they were all disgustedly shocked to find he had replaced his left hand with that of Junko Enoshima’s during his time as a remnant. Komaeda himself hadn’t seemed bothered by the fact, but Hinata could see it in his eyes that it irked him. With the help of Kazuichi, Hinata had made a prosthetic for the white-haired boy. Komaeda had been ecstatic, and the memory alone made Hinata feel warm.

Pulling himself back to the present, he met Komaeda’s dull green eyes.

“Are you alright, Hinata-kun?” Komaeda questioned, cocking his head to the side with a small smirk. “You looked rather troubled. . .”

Hinata cleared his throat, nodding as he spoke. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking is all.” He turned his attention back to the others. 

Everyone was gathered in the restaurant, chatting loudly amongst themselves. Ibuki had decided it would be a good idea to throw a party now that everyone was awake and mobile, and others agreed. Teruteru had made a vast amount of food, and it was very reminiscent of when they’d had this sort of gathering at the abandoned building just next door while in the Neo World Program. Hinata couldn’t help but feel he was missing something.

He could feel Komaeda’s eyes burning through his skull, but he attempted to ignore it. Ibuki was carrying Mikan bridal style as her, Mahiru, Hiyoko, and most everyone else headed downstairs. At the sight of Hinata’s confused expression, Kazuichi stopped where he stood at the top of the stairs.

“Aye Hajime,” He chirped, Gundham stopping just a few steps below him, both him and Hinata turning their head to stare at the pink-haired mechanic. “Most ‘a’ us ‘re heading down ta get changed ‘n’ ‘en jump in tha pool, if ya wanna come!”

Hinata nodded, and watched as everyone except him and Komaeda poured out of the dining hall and to their cottages to change. Hinata exhaled heavily, looking down at his crossed arms. The presence next to him was somewhat comforting, but it felt off. The duel-eyed man turned, heading downstairs without waiting to see if Komaeda was following.

He practically speed walked past the pool, then past the cottages and completely out of the hotel. He let his legs take him to the beach next to the bridge to the central island, not looking up from the ground even once the entire time. The crashing of the waves was usually enough to drown out all of his thoughts and make him forget everything that was troubling him. He knew it wasn't healthy, but hey, who doesn't have some sort of unhealthy coping mechanism they refuse to get rid of?

Hinata stood with his arms crossed and his shoes planted firmly in the sand at the edge of the water, watching the last sliver of the sun and its blinding light drown beneath the darkening waves. He felt himself starting to zone out, the only thing he could hear being the faint crashing of waves and a loud ringing. His vision started blurring, his eyes unfocused and dull. His tie occasionally brushed against his arms, the light breeze pushing it and his hair to the side in random bursts, but he could barely feel it. 

  
  


“ **_Hajime_ ** .”

  
  


Hinata whipped around, stumbling slightly. Nagito was standing there, his hand partially extended as if he was reaching out to touch him. He had a somewhat worried expression on his face, and he’d sounded like he’d been repeating himself. He swallowed, retracting his hand and straightening back up.

“Are you okay, Hinata-kun? I’m sure you’d rather have anyone besides my disgusting self comfort you right now but-“

“It’s fine, Komaeda,” Hinata cut him off, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just got lost in thought again. Don’t worry about it.”

Komaeda fell silent. Hinata didn’t dare look up at him, scared of what expression he’d find on the pale boy’s face. The silence dragged on for what felt like a century, but it wasn’t necessarily uncomfortable or comfortable. After a few more moments of neither of them speaking, Komaeda started up again.

“I think she’d be proud of you, Hinata-kun. I’ve been. . . Getting memories of her from our school life recently, and I know that if she were here. . . Apologies, I’m not sure where I was going with this. I assumed she was the reason you were upset, I should go now.” He cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around himself and turning.

Hinata starred in bewilderment for a moment, before grabbing Komaeda by the shoulder and yanking him into a tight hug. He buried the lower half of his face into the nape of Komaeda’s neck. The white-haired boy seemed frozen from shock, but reluctantly hugged back. Hinata could hear his raspy, labored breathing and pounding heartbeat as unwelcome tears prickled in the back of his heterochromatic eyes. Hinata gripped the back of Komaeda’s jacket tightly, taking a very deep breath before speaking. 

“It’s  _ fine _ , Nagito. Stop being so worried about upsetting me.” He winced at his cracking voice, but his point still stood. He was tired of Komaeda’s self-deprecation. 

“I…. I apologize, Hinata-kun….” Komaeda murmured, shaky breathing evening out slightly.

Hinata paused again, letting the silence consume the pair for the second time. He let Komaeda’s words sink in, and didn’t register how tightly he was gripping onto Komaeda’s jacket until his fingers were almost completely numb. He sniffled, pulling back and wiping his eyes with his palms. He finally let his gaze travel up to Komaeda’s face, the taller boy’s eyes full of dull concern and perhaps sadness. He could see the despair swirling around inside them, and it worried him.

“Yeah, I think you’re right…. I just-“ Hinata cut himself off, having to force back a sob. “I just wish i could’ve  _ done something _ .”

“Hajime….” Komaeda used the thumb of his remaining hand to wipe a stray tear from Hinata’s tan cheek, cupping it in the process. “Her death wasn’t your fault. You had hope for making yourself and the world a better place, and had no idea that it would end up backfiring the way it did. Now, thanks to your hope, the damage that was made by it originally is being repaired. She may be dead, but…. that doesn’t mean she’s  _ gone.  _ She’ll live on with you and everyone else; in our memories and in the hope you guys provide for the rest of the world.”

  
  


“ _ We. _ ” 

  
  


“We?”

  
  


“It’s the hope  _ we _ provide for the rest of the world, Nagito.”

**Author's Note:**

> apologies if the characters are ooc!! this is my first time writing something dangan-related :)
> 
> comments and potential critique are welcome!!!!!


End file.
